Changing Worlds
by Rogue River Rat
Summary: AU: When a secret is revealed about Rogue the lives of the X-Men could change forever. I suck at summaries, first fanfic so please be nice!
1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or Harry Potter! They belong to some other lucky ducks...**

Chapter 1

An Unexpected Visitor

The moon glinted outside the windows of the Xavier Institute, but no one was paying it much attention. The occupants of the mansion had just returned from another X-Men mission. Most had just retired to their bedrooms and mercifully soft beds, but a small group had still gathered in the Infirmary, in need of medical attention. Among this group were Jamie, Bobby, Tabby, and Rogue. Jamie and Tabby were both scrapped up, but only needed a few bandages, but Bobby had a sprained ankle and Rogue's arm had been fractured during the mission.

"Ow." Rogue said in a flat voice as Mr. McCoy bandaged her left arm. "Sorry Rogue, but it could be worse. You're lucky it's only a small fracture and not completely broken." he reminded her. She glanced at his kind face for a moment before replying, "Yeah, I guess." Once Hank had finished with her arm and gave her some pain medication, he told her she could stay in her room if she wished. Rogue nodded in agreement and quickly escaped to the silent upper levels of the mansion and finally to the safety of her familiar bed.

It seemed like she had only closed her eyes for a minute before she was being woken by the security alarms blaring through the empty halls. 'All X-men dress and prepare to fight if needed and meet in the front of the mansion as soon as you can.' Professor Xavier's voice rang through her head as well as everyone else's.

With a groan she slipped from the warm confines of her sheets and she changed into her X-Men uniform. She ran from her room, wiping the sleep from her eyes and met up with Kitty. "Hey Kit." she greeted her best friend. "…-rning –ouge…" she mumbled, obviously still half-asleep and exhausted from the mission, but becoming more aware each minute.

They were some of the first to reach the entrance of the X-mansion. As they stepped out into the cool night air, they found Logan, of course, Ororo, Professor Xavier, Scott, Jean, and Kurt were already assembling into battle positions. "Half-pint, next to Red and Shades. Stripes, between Elf and me." Logan growled the orders without even glancing at them. His eyes were scanning the surrounding land and he was trying to catch the scent of the intruder, but the wind was blowing upwind instead of down wind, making it basically impossible. He growled in frustration, but Rogue's attention was redirected towards the doors of the mansion as more X-Men filed out. Iceman, Multiple, Cannonball, Boom Boom, Magma, Wolfsbane, and the recently joined Gambit and Pyro all took up defensive positions behind the first line.

"You know who it is Chuck?" Wolverine growled. Xavier opened his eyes and replied, "Yes. Everyone can go back to bed. There isn't a threat." "What?! You mean we got up in the middle of the night and don't even got to fight! Blimey, that don't seem fair mate!" Pyro exclaimed. "Yes John. That is exactly what is happening." The Professor said calmly. "Don't complain Pyro or it'll be a week of 5 a.m. danger room sessions." Logan threatened.

Rogue groaned at the wasted time when she could have been sleeping. "Well than Ah'm goin' back ta bed." She groaned while walking back inside. "Yes all students should be getting back to bed." Ororo ushered them back towards the entrance. "But-" Bobby started to complain, but was cut off by Storm. "**Now.**" She ordered, the wind blowing a touch harder.

A chorus of "fines" and "nights" accompanied the group of deterred teens as they left the three adults. "Who is it Chuck?" Logan growled once the last student had passed through the doors and had closed the entrance.

Xavier stared over his arched fingers at the forest around the school. "An unexpected visitor."

* * *

**A.N: Sorry if you wanted some Harry Potter stuff, but that won't come until the next chapter, so keep waiting and keep reading! Review PLEASE!**

**Until next time,**

**R.R.R.  
**


	2. She Goes By Rogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or Harry Potter! If I did I certainly wouldn't be writing fanfictions, would I?**

Chapter 2

She Goes By Rogue

Logan growled at the vague response. "A name would be nice Chuck." "If you two would come to my office, I think our guest will be waiting for us." Logan growled under his breath. He still didn't have an answer as to who had trespassed onto the Mansion's grounds, but he knew he would get answers quicker if he went along.

When they were at the door to Xavier's office, Logan's growl loudened when the scent of the trespasser was found coming from the office. "Logan, he is not a threat. You would do well not to attack him. I would rather keep him in as good a mood as possible." "Since when do I attack without a reason Chuck?" Logan sneered sarcastically. Xavier glanced out of the corner of his eye at the surly man next to him. "Just a warning."

Upon entering the spacious room, Logan's eyes scanned the area trying to find the unknown person. Instead of finding a human though, there was only a large, black dog.

Xavier rolled behind his desk and Ororo followed to stand behind him, while Logan leaned against a bookshelf. Xavier nodded a greeting to the dog, "A pleasure to see you again Mr. Black." Logan snorted at his ridiculous behavior, 'Talkin' to a dog. Chuck's finally lost it.', but as he was thinking this the dog started to shift and before he knew what was happening there was a man with shaggy black hair standing in front of him instead of the dog. "You as well, Professor Xavier." The man replied.

Ororo recovered from her shock quickly and extended her hand in greeting. "A pleasure to meet you sir. My name is Ororo Munroe." He took her hand and shook it. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Munroe. I am Sirius Black, but you may call me Sirius." He answered with a small, roguish smile. Ororo returned the smile, "And you may call me Ororo." Sirius then turned his attention to Logan and nodded a greeting. "Sir." he said. Logan nodded back and replied, "Logan."

Xavier caught their attention again by clearing his throat. "Now that we have all been introduced, may I inquire what your business is here Mr. Black?" Sirius began to return to the scowl he had first worn. I'm here to take my daughter home." Logan's scowl increased at the mention of one of the students being taken away. Xavier also began to frown, but before he could say another word Logan growled, "Daughter?" Sirius nodded, "It seems to me that she isn't as safe here as I was lead to believe." Ororo took a step forward defensively, "All the students here are safe! Who is your daughter?"

Sirius kept his ground at her small advancement. "Well here, I believe she goes by Rogue."

* * *

**A.N: Okay... So I know the chapters are REALLY short, but they look longer in a notebook! So sorry if you want longer chapters, but for now they probably won't improve much! Any way as for the story, **Sirius** showed up! YAY! This is going to be a really AU story and I might add a small note in to explain some stuff or just let you figure it out as you go. Thanks for reading, review PLEASE! **

**Until next time**,

**R.R.R.**


	3. It'll Be A Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or Harry Potter or bla bla bla... you know the drill, if I owned either of them I wouldn't be writing fanfics, right?**

Chapter 3

It'll Be A Surprise

Storm gasped when he claimed his daughter to be Rogue. Logan simply froze. Xavier frowned at Sirius' bluntness. He knew when his friends found out about this they would be surprised, but he had hoped the news would have been conveyed more gently.

"Mr. Black, if I could just explain-" Xavier started, but was unceremoniously cut off by Sirius, "I don't want to hear an excuse Xavier. I will not sit by and see my daughter hurt and put in danger!" "Rogue is safer here where she can be trained." Xavier insisted. "Safer?! Correct me if I am wrong _**Professor, **_but was she not hurt just earlier today?" Sirius fumed. "That was just an accident bub. It's not like we wanted the kid to get hurt." Logan growled angrily. Sirius turned on the feral man and spat, "Accident! You sent her into battled against other mutants! If she wasn't here, she wouldn't have hurt her arm." Ororo's head snapped up at his last comment. "How did you know she hurt her arm? How did you even know she was hurt?"

"Ororo, why don't you go fetch Rogue for us. You as well Logan." Xavier instructed. "I need a moment to speak to Mr. Black alone, please." He added after seeing the readied protests his colleagues had. Ororo sighed and nodded, "Alright Charles."

As they walked down the hall, Ororo could hear Logan muttering to himself, no doubt making a list of way's he would like to harm Sirius Black. It didn't take long for them to reach Rogue's room. Logan wasted no time impatiently knocking on the door.

* * *

Rogue woke to the sound of violent banging on her door. "Urrgg… What?" she groaned, annoyed at whoever had dared to wake her up in the middle of the night. **Again.** Then she heard Logan's voice practically snarl through the wood, "Stripes get out here. Chuck wants to talk to you." Rogue groaned again, but didn't move from her warm covers. "**Now** kid." She groaned for a third time and reluctantly got up and yelled, "Faune." in response.

She quickly changed into dark jeans, her black boots, and an off-the-shoulders purple top. Finally she added her ever present black studded gloves, not taking the time to put on any makeup and only running a brush through her hair. When she came out of her room Logan was still there as was Ororo.

Logan turned without a word and started stalking back towards the Professor's office. The other two followed, Rogue a little slower, still a bit drowsy. "What does the Praufessor want?" Rogue grumbled. "Is it too much ta ask for a decaunt naught's sleep?" She rolled her eyes when she didn't get an answer from either of the teachers. She pondered what the Professor could want but could think of nothing. 'Oh well.' she thought, 'I guess it'll be a surprise.'

**A.N: Oh-kay, so here's the third "exciting" chapter of Changing Worlds! I know that not much happened, but it will eventually if you keep reading and REVIEWING! Reviews fuel the story people! So the next chapter will be up in about a week if I can get it written during play rehearsal.**

**Until next time,**

**R.R.R.  
**


	4. That's Where It Gets Complicated

**Disclaimer: Trust me I really wished I owned even one of these guys, but, sadly, the lucky people who thought of them are now rich and will not sell me any for 5 bucks... Now I'm so sad... :,(**

Chapter 4

That's Where It Gets Complicated

When the trio reached the doors to Professor Xavier's office, Rogue could hear a raised voice accompanied by a calm one. Her eyes widened the instant she recognized the raised voice and didn't bother knocking. She rushed into the office without hesitating.

Sirius whirled around when he heard the door open. It took them less then a second to confirm the other was actually there. After that briefest pause, father and daughter rushed into the waiting embrace of the other, Sirius' protective and Rogue's relieved. She looked into her father's face with concern. "What are ya doin' here Daddy? Did somethang happen? Is everyone okay?" she demanded in a voice of rising panic. Sirius soothed her gently, "Shh, easy. Everyone else is fine Marie. I'm here because of you." Rogue gazed at him in confusion. "Me? But Ah'm faune."

He glanced at her arm then back to her face and raised an eyebrow. "Fine are you?" Rogue sighed at his unneeded concern. "Daddy Ah'm faune-" "So this _is_ you father Rogue?" Ororo inquired. "Yeah, he-" "Thought you were a foster kid Stripes." Logan finally growled. He had taken refuge in a corner of the lush room, watching and listening attentively. Rogue sighed, "Ah am sorta…" Logan cocked an eyebrow, "Sorta? Either you are or ya aren't kid. You can't be both." She glanced back at Sirius. "It's complicated, and a long story." She shifted her footing, obviously uncomfortable. "Well, for their peace of mind Rogue, why don't you explain some of it." Xavier sighed. He hadn't wanted to make her tell her story, but it seemed Logan wouldn't be content without knowing something of the strange tale. Rogue stared at the floor, avoiding all eye contact. "Ah am a foster child. Ah was taken to a foster home when Ah was four. My foster mother was Raven Darkholme, or you know her as Mystique. She raised me till Ah turned eleven. But Ah am **not** an orphan."

Rogue tugged at a loose thread on her jeans. She knew she should probably continue a little more, but she was nervous about how they would react. Ororo tilted her head to the side, "But child, if you were not an orphan, why were you put into foster care?" She played with the cuff of her glove for a moment. "Well, that's kinda where it gets complicated."

* * *

**A.N: So there you go folks! Still not very exciting, but we had the reunion and the next chappie will be posted right after this one since I missed last weekend. I also apologize for missing my last deadline, I just got busy with the play I'm in and didn't get the time to update, so this week you'll get a double shot! I would also like to thank everyone that has commented, I usually will reply with a personal thanks if I can, but if I missed you here is a big virtual group thank you hug! I've also gotten some comments recommending that I don't use Rogue's accent cause I don't totally have it down yet, but I think I'm gonna keep using it since "practice makes perfect!" Remember to R&R people!**

**Until next time,**

**R.R.R.  
**


	5. Expecto Patronum

**Disclaimer: Let's put it this way, if you sue me you'll just put me into debt since the only payment I get from this is that warm, fuzzy feeling when my cat walks on my hands when I'm writing.**

Chapter 5

Expecto Patronum

Sirius gazed at his daughter. She was as beautiful as her mother had been and ten times braver it seemed. She had faced a lot of hardships in her short life and it seemed time for some of her burden to be lifted. "Tell them." he said clearly.

Rogue's had snapped around. "Tell them." he repeated. She stuttered for a moment, "But, but the law! We're not allowed ta, Ah mean, Ah could get _**expelled!**_" An amused smirk graced Sirius' face. "I've taken the liberty to get Professor Dumbledore's "permission". He convinced Fudge that under these unique circumstances there was not really a threat. Anyway seeing as they're mutants, how different from us are they? Other then the most obvious bit." A smile quirked Rogue's lips, 'I can't believe I'm gonna do this.' she thought, but without hesitation she looked her two mentors in the face eyes and said in a calm, clear voice, "Ah'm a witch."

Ororo's brow crinkled in confusion. "A witch? What are talking about child?" "Ah'm a witch. There ain't really any other way ta say it."

Logan shook his head, "Stop talking like a lunatic Stripes. There no such thing as witches." She looked at him mysteriously, the smile still on her lips. "Oh really?" she said in a taunting voice, "Then Ah guess a whole bunch of people'll be really disappointed ta learn they've been livin' a lie." He scoffed at her, "If you're a witch, then I'm a mermaid." "Ah wouldn't let one of them hear ya say that. They would probably get insulted and ya don't want ta insult merfolk." He growled at her insistence of lunacy.

Xavier watched patiently. He had found it quite a shock when he was told of the secret life Rogue lived. He cleared his throat politely. "Perhaps you should demonstrate some of your skills for them, Rogue. I think it may be a bit more persuading." Xavier prompted. Rogue looked at her father for approval. When he nodded his agreement, her gaze returned to her mentors. "Alraught. If Ah can prove ta ya that Ah'm a witch, will ya believe me?" Ororo studied her for a moment before nodding and saying, "I suppose if you can prove it, there really is nothing to deny any more." Rogue gave a quick nod to her approval, but her eyes swiveled to Logan in his silence. "Well Logan?" He didn't need any more prodding then that to reluctantly give in. "Fine Stripes, but I still think you're talking crazy."

"Ah wouldn't expect anythang else from ya. Well, here we go." She replied and with a small flourish retrieved a thin rose wood wand from the inside of her boot. Grasping it firmly, she flicked the wand and exclaimed in a confident, clear voice, "Expecto patronum!"

* * *

**A.N: Chapter 5 is up! Hooray! So there you go, Rogue is officially a witch. Not much else to say about it right now. If you have questions, ask and I'll decide whether to try explaining in coming chapters or just answer you directly. Remember to press that awesome button and R&R!**

**Until next time,**

**R.R.R.  
**


	6. It's No Different Here

**Disclaimer: If anyone believes for a single second that I could possibly own any of these characters, they are crazy.**

Chapter 6

It's No Different Here

The second the words left Rogue's mouth, a silvery glow filled the room. Logan squinted against the sudden burst of unusual light. When his eyes had adjusted, there was yet another new form in the room. A fox, silver and glimmering like it was made of moonlight, stood guard at Rogue's feet. Its sharp eyes flickered around the room, inspecting everyone as though they may be a threat. Ororo gazed at it, dumbfounded, when it began circling Rogue and nudging her hand affectionately.

Rogue watched it lovingly for a few seconds before turning a smug expression towards the dumb-struck adults. "Well?" she drawled, sounding innocent and at ease. "Believe me now? Or do Ah have ta turn y'all inta animals too?" She felt completely secure and confident with her patronus at her side, filling her with happy memories. Ororo looked at her in concern, "What is it child?" she asked uncertainly. "A patronus." She replied simply, knowing if she went too detailed they might get alarmed. "And what's that kid?" Logan growled, his hands curling into tighter fists and resisting releasing his claws. He didn't like the thing; it didn't smell like a fox or any other kind of animal he knew.

She started to explain in a calm voice, "A patronus is a spell that is made of happy memories. Depending on how happy and how strong the memory is, a patronus could emerge as silver mist or, as you see mine is, a corporeal patronus in the shape of an animal or mythical creature." "What's the point of them?" Ororo inquired. "Well…" Rogue was less confident about explaining this, "Their purpose is to drive off dementors, which basically feed off of happy memories, leaving the victim with only their worst memories and thoughts." "How do the "feed" off of memories?" Logan still thought this was ridiculous, but he was starting to believe her. "Actually, Ah'm not really sure how they do it. No one is positive yet, there are only theories."

"And though this is truly fascinating, perhaps lengthy explanations can be left for a later time." Xavier cut in. "It is still rather late." Sirius nodded, "Yes we should leave Marie." "But Dad-" Rogue started to protest, she didn't want to leave her friends with no explanation and no good byes. "No buts. It's too dangerous for you to stay here." Sirius chided her. "And it was any safer in our world until last year? Admit it, I've been almost killed nearly fifty times during the war yet you never wanted to pull me from Hogwarts." He glared at her, but, none the less, extracted his own wand and flicked it at her arm. With a small popping sound the bandages disappeared, leaving a perfectly healed arm.

"Hogwarts didn't endanger you and you know that. You also know perfectly well that Dumbledore does everything in his power to protect you." He stated. She glared back at him and argued, "It's no different here."

* * *

**A.N: So there you go for this week. They now know for sure that Rogue is a witch. Not much else to say tonight and I'm getting tired so R&R!**

**Until next time,**

**R.R.R.  
**


	7. Somethang Like That

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of this material none of it would have ended, so I think we all know who isn't profiting from this, don't we?**

Chapter 7

Somethang Like That

Storm watched in growing confusion as the two argued. It was becoming clearer that they were related, the more she studied them. The passion in Rogue's eyes, though usually hidden, was flaring when she defended her friends. In contrast, Sirius' eyes blazed with concern. They two seemed equally matched in the argument until Sirius once again relented. "What about Harry and Hermione and Ron and Ginny? Aren't they important to you as well? You could spend more time with them and be normal again." Rogue flinched at the mention of these people.

Xavier's eyes lit up unexpectedly at his comment of being "normal" "Excuse me Mr. Black, but what do you mean when you say normal?" he politely asked. Sirius' eyes stayed locked with Rogue's when he answered. "I mean not having to be completely covered every second of the day and being afraid of hurting someone. I mean being able to _touch_." Xavier's expression was surprised. "Touch? How is that possible? I've worked with Rogue many times trying to find how she can control her gift, but we've never been successful." he remarked. "A spell, Professor. Professor Dumbledore created a spell that allows me extended control over my power. Ah can turn it off and on at will, control what Ah absorb, and tap into the powers Ah've gained at will when it's cast." Rogue explained in a soft tone. "Really?" Ororo asked in disbelief. "If you could control it all this time, why didn't ya just use it here?" Logan asked gruffly. "Ah couldn't always." Rogue corrected, "Professor Dumbledore only created the spell about a year and a half ago. Ah still need ta make sure Ah cast it right and it only lasts for a day at a time before Ah need ta cast it again. Plus, until this year Ah was underage, so Ah couldn't do magic outside of school." Ororo looked confused, "But child, you're only 17. You are **still** underage." Rogue shook her head patiently, "In the wizarding world, we come of age at 17, not 18."

Sirius was growing impatient. He knew these people deserved an explanation, but he wanted to get Marie to where he thought she was safe. 'Though she was making it perfectly clear that she didn't want to leave yet, or if she did she wanted to say goodbye to her friends first,' he thought, 'this might make it harder to leave.' He had neglected to tell the other he was leaving to get Marie and his absence was sure to be noticed if he wasn't back in the morning. "Marie we really should go. You would be leaving in a few weeks again anyway." Sirius prompted.

"What do you mean again, bub? Rogue's never left before." Logan growled. Xavier answered. "Rogue has a way to "basically" be in two places at once. Am I correct Rogue?" She gave him a nod of approval and drawled, "Somethang like that."

* * *

**A.N.: So! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I have a perfectly good reason like always. I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK! And I wanted to get a few chapters ahead of what's been posted, so I took about a month or something off from updates. But forgetting about the past, here's the next chapter! Some more stuff was explained and not explained and I know they're still short, but that's the way they're probably gonna stay. Let me know what you think, so R&R!**

**Until Next Time,**

**R.R.R.  
**


	8. Now That's Better

**Disclaimer: It hasn't changed since the last chapter! I STILL don't own anything!(except the plot. the plot is mine!)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Now That's Better

She had reached a decision. Now she just had to convince her dad it was a good idea. "Daddy," she addressed him, "Ah'll go with you, if we can wait until morning so Ah can explain ta my friends." The two Blacks stared at each other for a few seconds before Sirius sighed in defeat. "It seems I have no other options. You can tell them in the morning." "Wait, you're really going to leave?" Storm asked in a startled voice. Her bright blue eyes sparked with surprise and concern and Rogue understood. It was hard when any student had to leave, but when they lost one of the older teammates, it was even harder. Like when Evan left…

With a hint of regret showing through her voice, Rogue agreed. "Yeah, Ah think Ah am. Don't get meh wrong, Ah don't like leavin' y'all, but Ah belong in the wizarding world." "Good." Sirius said. "Then I have something else to add. Dumbledore instructed me, that should you agree to return with me, I am to extend an invitation to all X-Men, and any other mutants you know of, to join us for as long as you wish at Hogwarts. All arrangements taken care of." Logan scoffed at him, "Why should we bub? It ain't gonna be any different then it is here. No normal humans are gonna be happy being around a bunch of mutants." "Logan," Rogue sighed, "in case you haven't noticed, we ain't exactly what you'd call normal humans. The muggles don't even know about us and witches and wizards don't care if you're a mutant. Ta us, ya just have different power than other wizards."

"Well we'll have to consider this invitation." Xavier said calmly. "Why don't you go back to sleep, there's no use exhausting yourselves. Rogue you can show your father to one of the guest rooms." Rogue nodded and led her dad out of the office. As they walked down the hall, Sirius slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "You know," he teased, "Seamus sent an owl asking when you'd be back. And if you ask me, he sounded a little lonely." Rogue smirked. "And what, exactly, did ya tell him?" Sirius pt a mock face of seriousness on, "I told Mr. Finnigan that he is not to inquire about your where abouts outside of school or attempt to gain contact in any manner or I would personally show him what I was blamed for." A soft giggle escaped her lips, "Ya did not! And if ya ever tried Ah'd personally show you what Ah'm "famous" for." He raised his hands in the classic 'I give up' position and chuckled, "Alright, alright. So I didn't tell that in those exact words. It may have been closer to 'She'll be back in either a week or a month.'"

She gave a curt nod, as though he needed her approval. "Now that's better."

* * *

**A.N.: So there it is, and I completely apologize for taking so long to add it! I'm immensely sorry, really! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the next will be up in a week or two cause I'm gonna try to update at least every other week.**

**Until Next Time,**

**R.R.R.  
**


	9. That Does Help

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

That Does Help

After showing Sirius to a guest room, Rogue wandered back to her won bedroom. She wondered what Logan and Ororo had wanted to say but had held back. She knew from the expressions they'd had, both had had more things to say. Ororo had looked so concerned and confused, while Logan had looked frustrated and, dare she say it, betrayed… Yes he had looked betrayed. 'Can't really blame him though, can ya?' she thought some what sullenly. 'He just found out a secret I've been keeping since before I got here, about something that is a huge part of my life.' She had finally reached her room and trudged through her door. Rogue quickly changed back into her pajamas. She then crawled back under the soft pile of sheets and blankets and fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning, Rogue was again awoken by a persistent noise, only this time it was her alarm clock. She had set it for 6:30 a.m. so she could have breakfast in peace, before the usual Saturday morning mayhem began. That usually meant struggles over the last muffin or juice and fights on what cartoons to switch between. Then someone, most often Bobby or John, would use their powers and a full out "battle" ensued. It would last from 15-30 minutes before Logan showed up and ended it. After that, they would resort back to the system Ororo had arranged where they alternated on a cycle for whom picks what to watch. This happens every week so everyone is used to it by now, but it still annoyed her.

When she got to the kitchen, Rogue found Sirius already there, eating an apple. "Morning Daddy." she greeted with a yawn. Sirius smiled at her, "Good morning Marie." Rogue smiled at the use of her real name. "How'd ya sleep last night?" she asked. "Oh, just fine. You live in a very nice place, you know. Almost as nice as Hogwarts." he joked. "Yeah almost. Of course, the house elves and moving stairs and flying brooms and ghosts give Hogwarts a bit of a head start, don't ya think?" she joked back. Sirius chuckled in agreement. "I suppose that does help."

* * *

**A.N.: The note will be in the 11th chapter for the next three chapters.**

**Until Next Time,  
**

**R.R.R.  
**


	10. The Silver Fox

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien.

* * *

**

Chapter 10

The Silver Fox

Logan walked slowly down the stairs and towards the kitchen, which he assumed was still vacant of any students. But as he got closer his nose started picking up fresh scents and he heard snippets of a conversation. Pausing at the far end of the hall that leads to the kitchen, he listened for a second to confirm who it was. "-that does help. Though all the fancy Muggle alarms give this place a nudge in the right direction." he heard that man, Sirius, say. An uncommon sound followed the comment. Rogue lightly laughed at her father and responded, "Ah guess that does, don't it. Well, for us, ya can never be too careful though." "Exactly my point Marie!" he exclaimed urgently. "It's dangerous here, especially for-" "Don't." Rogue cut in. "Don't even think about it Daddy. It's no worse for me then anyone else. And no where near as dangerous as it was for me when Voldemort was alive. He was a thousand times more powerful then any of these muggles."

"Alright, alright. I'm just glad your coming home." He said, his light tone returning. Rogue paused before she continued. "Ya knew Ah would. But Ah didn't expect ya ta invite all of the mutants 'round here. Ya know there could be a lot. Where're they all gonna stay before school starts again?" Sirius sighed, "Yes that was a problem to over come. Minerva first suggested they stay at Hogwarts from the start, but we decided that might be too much to start off with. Molly and Arthur offered to let them stay at the Burrow and we agree to that." "There ain't no way they can all fit at the Burrow for any length of time! It's already nearly full with just us!" she exclaimed. "I know, that's why they'll only be there for a couple of days, a week at the most. Then everyone will come to stay at Headquarters." Just as he finished, the Professor's voice rang through the heads of all the mansion's occupants. "Please get dressed and meet in the living room."

Within 10 minutes all the residents had assumed seats on the sofas or in chairs, leaning against walls and tables or any other open space they could find. Rogue and Sirius had chosen to wait for the professor and entered with him last. All eyes turned to the stranger who stood next to the untouchable goth. "Everyone," Xavier spoke calmly to the teens, "this is Sirius Black. He-" "Ah can explain Professor." Rogue interrupted. He nodded in agreement and motioned for her to continue. "This is my father." A murmur of confusion instantly arose. "Quiet down!" she snapped. "Ah ain't gonna suga' coat this for y'all. Ah'm a witch. My dad's a wizard. The Wizarding world lives among the nonmagic folk in secret, sorta like mutants lived with humans for a while in secret." She paused for a minute and Kurt spoke up, "Very funny meine schwester! So vat, you can do magic or zomezing?" A small smirk flashed on her face. "Ya think ya joking." She warned and drew her wand from her boot.

With a small flick and an uttered spell, Rogue once again summoned the silver fox.

* * *

**A.N.: I already told you where it will be.**

**Until Next Time,**

**R.R.R.  
**


	11. No One Did

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze nichts.

* * *

**

Chapter 11

No One Did

A chorus of gasps, exclamations, and shrieks accompanied the appearance patronus. It stalked loyally to Rogue's side and sat as a silent guardian. Its glowing eyes darted around before resting on it's caster. Rogue rested a hand on its head for a moment then redirected her attention to the present mutants. "Need anymore proof?" she asked sarcastically. "But, I mean, how could you be?" Scott protested. "Witches and wizards don't really exist. They're just stories and misunderstandings!" She snorted at his arguments. "Can "misunderstandings" do magic? We let Muggles believe that stuff, it's a cover. We don't let people know about us cause we know how they would react." She could see the struggle on his face as he tried to grasp for anything that could help, since he didn't want to look ridiculous in front of everyone. "But-uh-Professor! Professor Xavier, you can't believe this! It's preposterous." Scott exclaimed.

"Actually Scott, I do believe it." Xavier replied calmly. "Rogue explained all of this to me when she first joined the X-Men, but asked me to keep it a secret. I've honored her wishes, for she told me of the illegalness of it and so not to betray her trust." His gaze swept over the students, "And I'm sure the rest of you will do so as ell." Jean stepped forward and spoke, "How is it illegal Professor?" Rogue answered her question, 'My ministry forbids us from letting muggles know of our existence, except for family of muggle borns or half-bloods." She looked confused, "Then why can you tell us all of a sudden?" "Cause my headmaster convinced the Minister of Magic to make an exception to the law. He told him that you would be able to keep our secret since you've been able to keep your's for so long." Rogue's explanation caused many questions among the mutants and they all tried to voice their own first. Dozens of questions were thrown at the speakers. It sounded like a chorus of "What's the-" Who's-" and "What do you mean by-". Rogue waited for the noise to die away before saying any more. "Look, Ah don't expect y'all to understand everything Ah tell you. And ya don't have too. All y'all have to do is believe it." She waited to see if anyone would protest. No one did.

* * *

**A.N.: Okay I know it has been forever since I've updated and I apologize! I have been busy and the weeks have just seemed to slip away. I promise I will keep writing the story, but I won't probably update every week. I will add new chapters when I they have been written, so keep an eye out for an update! I hope you enjoyed these few chapters and please REVIEW! Thanks!**

**Until Next Time,**

**R.R.R.  
**


	12. Merde

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and blah blah blah, so on and so forth...

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Merde

The next hour was filled with Rogue's explanation of how there was a secret world of wizards living among Muggles, nonmagic folk, how they had their own governments and schools, one of which she attended. She told them how she used a device called a time-turner to relive each day, once with the X-Men in Bayville, the other with witches and wizards at a place called Hogwarts. She answered all of their questions patiently and finally told them of the offer to stay in the wizarding world. The proposition was met with silence. After a minute the silence was broken by Xavier, "I have already discussed this with the other adults and we think it is a good idea, but we will not force anyone to go if they don't want to." "Where would, like, we be going? Like, you said this school, but not where it, like, is." Kitty pointed out.

"The school is in England." Sirius said, "The year starts in September, so you'd stay at the home of a friend of our's and then our home for the time before it starts." "England, you mean like London!" Kitty squealed, "Oh, could we go shopping? And go one a double decker bus? And-" "Don't get distracted Kitty." Rogue warned her. "Oh yeah. Like, sorry!" She blushed in embarrassment. "Any way," Xavier continued with a small smile, "we thought we should let you choose for yourself. All who wish to go, please raise your hand." After a few short moments of hesitation, all the hands slowly rose. With a small smile still on his face, Xavier nodded approvingly, "Good, then, everyone go pack your things we leave tomorrow morning." And with that he turned and left them to discuss this new revelation.

Sirius, Logan, Ororo, and Hank had left with the Professor and Rogue had intended to follow them out, but was stopped by her friends. "Like, how come you never told us all this Rogue?" Kitty asked sounding hurt. Rogue stopped and turned back to the room. "Ah told y'all why. It's illegal. Ah didn't want ta get expelled from school." "But how vould zey know?" Kurt asked, "I mean, zey can't read mindz right?" They laughed at the little joke, but she didn't join in. "You'd be surprised. We can do a whole lot of stuff." She warned quietly. "Like what, cherie?" Gambit asked. He had been silent through the whole explanation, but now challenged the warning. They stared at each other for a few seconds, but when neither backed down Rogue drew her wand again. "Wingardium leviosa." She stated calmly. As soon as the words left he lips Gambit rose into the air and hovered midway between the floor and ceiling. After confirming that he was safe, Gambit's red-on-black orbs once again met Rogue's emerald ones and a single word passed his lips. "Merde."

* * *

**A.N.: So, I hope you liked that chapter. It's not much, but it's what I got done. I've been busy with school and such, so I haven't had much time to write, but I managed to get a little done during classes. So remember to R&R, it is appreciated very much!**

**Until Next Time,**

**R.R.R.  
**


	13. Everyone Deserves the Chance

**Disclaimer: Because I have to, it ain't mine! But I wish it was...

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Everyone Deserves the Chance

Flipping him so his feet were towards the ground, Rogue let Gambit hover for a moment longer before allowing him to fall. Gambit landed nimbly on his feet and straightened up. "And that's just something we learn as kids." She commented. When no one said anything else, Rogue left the rec-room and went to search for her father.

It didn't take her long to find him. Sirius was standing in the mansion's backyard, studying the grounds and surrounding forest. "Pretty, ain't it?" she said when she walked up to him. "Yes it is. I can see why you like it here." He agreed. "Yeah, but it'll be nice ta go home without using the time turner. And," she added, "ta spend some time with my friends without any distractions." "It will be nice to have you there all the time Marie." He said and gently brushed her white bangs away from her eyes, avoiding skin contact. "You do realize how much Molly worries about you."

She laughed her dad and rolled her eyes. "See you later Daddy, Ah need to go with the Professor ta tell the Brotherhood and Morlocks." He gave her a questioning look. "I thought they were your enemies." She looked hesitant, "They are, but the Prof. thinks we should give them the chance. Under certain circumstances, of course." He watched her leave with a smile on his face, unaware of the burly man glaring at him from a shadow by the garage.

Logan didn't like the guy. He seemed to eager to take Stripes away. He still wasn't sure he was Rogue's father, the whole shape-shifting thing reminded him too much of Mystique. No matter what the kid said, he wasn't going to trust Sirius Black any time soon.

"Rogue!" Kurt called teleporting right next to her. She stared at her foster brother with mild interest. "Vhere are you going meine schwester?" "Ta meet the Professor in front." "Vhy?" he asked. "Ta go to the Brotherhood and Morlocks." "Vhy?" he asked again, a little more startled this time. "He thinks everyone deserves the chance."

* * *

**A.N.: I know it's really short! I'm sorry! But it seemed like the right spot to end the chapter and I was having minor writer's block. So I have a good reason... And of course, I was writing it during class when I was supposed to be paying attention, so I had to stop. Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Let me know what you thought, that's why there's a little button right there that you can click and tell me ;) I'd love to hear what you have to say!**

**Until Next Time,**

**R.R.R.  
**


	14. Like A Mother Hen

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would have a horse by now. Do I have a horse? No. So obviously I don't own it.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Like A Mother Hen

Rogue's eyes snapped open the moment she woke up. Excitement coursed in the back of her sparkling emerald eyes. She was finally going home again. She could relax and spend the rest of the summer with her friends. And best of all, she didn't have to pretend there was nothing different about her around her muggle friends. 'Ah wonder what they'll think of the place.' She pondered as she got ready for the day. 'Ah'm sure it'll be a big shock at first. But they'll have ta get used ta it if they're comin' ta Hogwarts.' Adding the final touches to her makeup, Rogue glanced over her appearance before heading out of her room.

Everyone was gathered in the Mansion's foyer when it was time to leave. "So, like, how are we going to get to, like, where ever we're going?" Kitty asked. "Portkey." Sirius announced as he walked in. "What?" Bobby asked puzzled. "A portkey." Rogue restated, "It's an object with a spell on it that will take you to the desired destination." "How do ve vork it?" Kurt asked "Ya just touch it."

After a few more questions and a slightly impatient Rogue, everyone was in groups around their specified portkeys. "Alright, in three, two, one!" The end of Rogue's count down was accompanied by the odd pulling sensation behind everyone's navels. Then a few short shouts of surprise when they were suddenly tumbling in heaps down a small hill. "Jamie!" About five mutants yelled at the clones that had sprung from the original Jamie when he fell. "Sorry!" he squeaked as he reabsorbed his multiples.

"Like, where are we Rogue?" Kitty asked as she dusted herself off. Rogue didn't get a chance to answer because, at that moment, a rather plump, red haired woman was rushing over to meet them. "Oh Marie, thank goodness you're alright. And Sirius, you gave us a scare. Leaving without a word." Molly Weasley tutted disapprovingly. "Remus was just about to go looking for you when Dumbledore showed up. Oh look at all these children! Good thing I've been setting up camps all morning. Well everyone get down to the house so we can get you settled." And she started ushering them all towards the Burrow like a mother hen.

* * *

**A.N.: Well here's a chapter! I am EXTREMELY sorry that I haven't been uploading anything! I've hardly had time to write with school and everything and I hadn't really gotten around to typing it up. But I will keep going! So if you're reading this and waiting for updates, they WILL come eventually. Any way, let me know what you think, so REVIEW people! It could help me write quicker and have the motivation to upload!**

**Until Next Time,**

**R.R.R.  
**


	15. Ya Gotta Love Magic

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, a LOT would be different. So we all know I don't own anything!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Ya Gotta Love Magic

The state of the Burrow's yard gave Rogue a shock. The usually open land was covered in a village of tents. It reminded her of the camp ground they had stayed at during the Quidditch World Cup. "What do you think dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked when they stepped through the gate. "Ah wouldn't make it a permanent change. People might think you're running a refugee camp or somethang." Rogue replied with a grin. "Of course not!" she chortled, "But it will do for now. They're all basic models, two beds, small eating area, and temperature control charmed. Nothing fancy, but it's what Dumbledore get for us to use.

"Everyone can get into pairs and choose a tent." She instructed the crowd of mutants. "The adults can come inside with me and we'll get you settled in rooms. Marie, you can deal with getting everyone settled? Good, good, come on now." And she bustled away with Logan, Ororo, and Professor Xavier trailing behind.

"So… we're staying in tents?" Bobby restated. "Yes, Bobby. We're staying in tents. In a week we'll move ta a house, but they need time ta make… adjustments…" she trailed off, not knowing how to phrase what magical changes were being made on Grimmauld place. "So, y'all heard Mrs. Weasley, get in pairs and find a tent." Kitty walked up to Rogue, "Do you wanna be, like, my partner?" With a nod they set off towards the nearest tent. Kitty paused at the open flaps. "Rogue, like how are we gonna live in, like tents for a week?" "Think of it like camping Kit." She replied casually and walked through the canvas flaps.

Kitty followed hesitantly. She disliked camping a lot and wasn't looking forward to sleeping in a sleeping bag. But she was stunned when she walked into the shelter. There was a large open space that branched into three separate sections. Two were adorned with beds and the other held a table with chairs.

"Oh my gosh. This is, like, wow." Kitty said in amazement. "Yeah, Ah felt the same the first time Ah saw one too." Rogue agreed. "Ya gotta love magic."

* * *

**A.N.: Another chapter. Sorry they're so short, but it's what I can get myself to write! I've been working on some one-shots too that are Evo, so check those out! You know, between uploads... I'd LOVE to hear what you think! REVIEW! Please! Oh, and The Game.  
**

**Until Next Time,**

**R.R.R.  
**


End file.
